Tuitti Fruitti Tonga
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: TenII makes Rose a unique cocktail uh Doctor style.  He may dance around the kitchen randomly sonicing things as well.


a/n: Part of my OPI Polish prompts. Tuitti Fruitti Tonga is a color in the OPI line.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the Doctor or anything in the Who universe. If I did would have loved to see this scene filmed

When Rose walked in the house, the first thing she noticed was the pulsing beat of The Lion Sleeps Tonight played loud enough to shake the pictures on the wall. She smiled, set her purse down and went in search of the Doctor. As she neared the kitchen, she heard the clinking of glass and the Doctor swearing.

The sight that greeted her when she entered brought a huge grin to her face. The kitchen island was filled with various bottles of rum, liqueurs, fruit juices, bananas, pineapple, mangos and a coconut along with what appeared to be a "Doctorized" metal cylinder. The Doctor, with sonic screwdriver in hand, was dancing from the island to the sink and back again, shaking his hips and pulsing his sonic in tune to the music. He spun around in place facing the island and zapped the coconut with the sonic, cracking it open in a bowl.

"Rose! You're home early. I was just working out a new cocktail for us."

Grinning, Rose walked around the island to stand beside him and looked at the ingredients spread before her. "I can see that. The question is what are you making and can you lower the volume just a bit?"

The Doctor pulsed the sonic so the music was no longer vibrating the walls.

"Thanks. So, tell me about all of this and what is that?" Rose asked, pointing at the tall stainless steel cylinder at the end of the island.

"Wellll, you might say it's sort of a sonic blender without the blades that a human blender uses and it might be a tad more powerful," he told her, tugging his ear and not looking at her.

"A tad more powerful? Doctor, promise me it's not going to transmat the Eiffel Tower to the middle of the Thames again." Rose asked him, a bit worried.

"Nooo! Course not. Don't know why Pete was so grumpy bout that anyway. I put it back didn't I," the Doctor reminded her, peeling the bananas and throwing them into the cylinder.

Rose crossed her arms "Right. So you gonna tell me about this cocktail?"

"Yes! It's the tuitti fruitti tonga. Course, I had to substitute some ingredients and I am working at adjusting some ratios. This is trial B-3. Now then, you sit over there and watch an expert mixologist at work."

Rose sat on a stool on the other side of the kitchen island and observed the Doctor as he sliced, soniced and carefully measured ingredients. "Is that a beaker?" Rose asked, pointing to a glass container to the Doctor's right.

"Maybe"

Rose giggled. "I just love it when you get all sciency. It's so sexy."

The Doctor smirked and adjusted his glasses as he carefully began measuring out the liquid ingredients, holding them up to his face to assure proper measurement. He even had a scale to measure the weight of the fruit. He soon was adding all the measured ingredients to the cylinder. Rose was fascinated as he resonated the coconut to extract its flesh which he then put in a tall, clear glass cylinder. The then pulled a tube of some clear liquid from his pocket which he added with a dropper onto the coconut. He took out a glass stir and started poking at the coconut which dissolved into a thick liquid in front of her eyes.

Rose eyes lit up in amazement. "Doctor, what is that stuff? Did it just turn the coconut into soup?"

"Oh, that's one of the secret ingredients. It breaks the oils in the coconut down and softens the fibers until it's a thick liquid. Am I impressive or what!"

"You are definitely, Mr. Impressive in all respects," she answered him cheekily, with a grin exposing the tip of her tongue.

He stopped and just gave her a smoldering look. "Just you wait, Rose Tyler. I'll show you impressive in every tantalizing, tasty detail."

Rose nearly fell of her chair at the look in his eyes and the sexy timber to his voice. She may have actually whimpered a bit at a fantasy of a naked, hot Doctor licking a delicious, sweet coconut cream off of her working his way up her thigh until…."

"Rose! Are you listening to me?"

"Um, yeah, sure. What was that again?" she asked, still blushing from her fantasy.

"I said, I'm about to add the second secret ingredient. Now pay attention. I'm about to showcase the epitome of my brilliance."

The Doctor poured the coconut liquid in the metal cylinder and then pulled a vial of some blue liquid from the freezer which he carefully and methodically poured into the cylinder. The Doctor put a lid on it and pulled out the sonic and that's when things went pear shaped. The kitchen island started to vibrate. Rose looked up at the Doctor to see an excited, manic grin on his face.

The next thing Rose knew there was an explosion she and the entire kitchen were dripping with the Doctor's fruity concoction. She wiped off her eyes and looked up at the Doctor to see the gloopy fruit mixture congealed in his hair and slowly sliding down his face. She walked over and delicately licked the side of his face. His mouth fell open and she grinned.

"Not bad. Could use a bit more rum," she told him smiling.

He grinned back at her and proceeded to lick up the side of her neck to her jaw and smacked his lips together. "Mmm not bad is right. Tuitti Fruitti Tonga with essence of Rose.

Needless to say, it was a long time later before the thought of cleaning the kitchen even entered either of their minds.


End file.
